


Not Alone

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (almost) Rimming, (idk man) Tongue Play, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor if you squint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Panic Attack, Smut, Soft Dom Chanyeol, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Teasing, but he's also kinda strict too, paddles, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol decide to try a few new things in bed. Things are going fine until suddenly they're not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V062 T
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

When Baekhyun arrived at Chanyeol’s apartment, his boyfriend was puttering around in the kitchen, humming to himself and deliciously oblivious to Baekhyun’s presence. It was only natural that Baekhyun crept up behind the tall man and scared the shit out of him. After all, Chanyeol had the most beautiful screech of all time. 

The screech Chanyeol let out was beautiful and Baekhyun cackled. 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol whined, clutching his heart. “Don’t do that…” 

“Aw, Yeol-ah, were you scared?” Baekhyun cackled. 

He kicked the shorter boy lightly. “Why do I put up with you?” 

“Because I have a fantastic ass. Speaking of…” 

“Yeah, yeah. Go to my room, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Scaring Chanyeol was fun, as always, though it thoroughly pissed him off. Baekhyun would probably get punished, and he dreaded having to go to work the next day and sit with a sore ass. 

Baekhyun tried waiting on Chanyeol’s bed, but he couldn’t sit still with all the anticipation in his system that had had all day to build up. Chanyeol had mentioned trying something new today and Baekhyun fucking loved surprises. After what felt like two years (but was probably more like thirty seconds), he heard heavy footsteps approach the room and he whirled around to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, which had already gone a little hooded. 

“Ready?” 

“Of course.” 

“On your knees.” Baekhyun was on the floor before Chanyeol finished his sentence, hands clasped behind his back. Chanyeol reached out and pet Baekhyun’s hair gently as a reward. “Good boy.” 

Baekhyun loved being praised and petted. It made him feel so special and he could already start to feel himself slipping into subspace. 

“You were quite rude today.” Chanyeol spoke like he was chastising a small child, and the shame from what Baekhyun had done earlier settled on his shoulders. Baekhyun would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel any shame with that tone of voice. Still, he really didn’t want to be punished too harshly, and he really wanted Chanyeol to know that he was sorry.

Baekhyun puckered out his bottom lip a little and glanced up from his spot on the ground, only realizing his mistake when he heard Chanyeol’s disappointed sigh. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Chanyeol cut him off. 

“Bunny, you know better than that.” 

Baekhyun whimpered. He  **did** know better. 

The rules were very simple and clear, and they’d done this enough times that Baekhyun shouldn’t have forgotten them as often as he did. Despite Chanyeol’s beliefs, Baekhyun was not usually bad on purpose — he just had an incredibly lousy memory. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are,” Chanyeol said in a low voice, as one of his hands came up to cup Baekhyun’s chin. “And you’ll be a good boy while you take your punishment, won’t you?” 

Baekhyun nodded quickly. He could be good, he loved being good. 

“Then get on the bed. Chest down, ass up, hands behind your back.” 

Baekhyun scrambled to obey, nearly tripping over himself and face planting on the ground. He pretended not to hear Chanyeol snicker a little. 

Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun was situated before he bent down and reached under their bed to pull out a familiar, plastic box. Baekhyun took the time to admire Chanyeol’s body and how it rippled underneath his shirt. He’d been working out more recently, and Baekhyun was always happy to show his appreciation. Just watching Chanyeol was a tease for Baekhyun, knowing that those muscles were within his reach. He would’ve liked to run his hands along them, but that would make his punishment much, much longer, so the older boy settled on just watching. 

Chanyeol pulled out two paddles from the box. One was plain and wooden and worn from all the times they’d used it. Though Baekhyun loved that one dearly, he’d been dying to try the new one, with faux-leather and holes to make the impact more painful (Okay, so maybe he didn’t  _ hate _ punishments). Baekhyun pointed at the one he wanted with a little grin. 

“Did I say you could move your hands?” 

“Uh...no?” Baekhyun hoped that, against all odds and previous experiences, maybe his boyfriend would be kinder if he acted cute.

“And you didn’t use your words when I asked you a question. That’s two rules broken at once.” Baekhyun squirmed guiltily, and he felt Chanyeol’s big hand on his thigh, stroking softly (a little reminder that he wasn’t really mad). “Now which paddle do you want to use?” 

“The new one, please?” 

“Masochist,” Chanyeol teased, but still leaned down to briefly capture Baekhyun’s lips with his own. Chanyeol’s kisses remained one of the most paradoxical aspects of Baekhyun’s life — they somehow grounded him and sent him flying at the same time. 

Then Chanyeol was pulling back and the only warning Baekhyun got was a little tap on his thigh before the paddle came down with a satisfying whack. The older boy moaned softly, back arched with the pleasure-pain of the impact. 

“You know your safeword. You can back out at any time,” Chanyeol reminded him. 

Baekhyun nodded and wiggled his butt a little in reply. He appreciated how careful Chanyeol was, but he was also impatient. 

As if in response to Baekhyun’s thoughts, the next hit was harder, directly in the same spot as the one before. Baekhyun let out a little hiss as he let his eyes fall shut. 

“Remember, sit still.” 

The next few hits came quickly, one right after the other and each in a different spot. Baekhyun couldn’t tell where or when the next one was coming, and he startled with every new hit. But that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was how Chanyeol would touch him in between each swing. The way his hands travelled across Baekhyun’s skin, how they traced the vague lines of muscle on his thighs. They teased him, promising release but only conditionally, and Baekhyun constantly had to resist shifting himself too much or the punishment might take hours. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

With every hit and every swipe of Chanyeol’s hand, Baekhyun slipped further and further away from reality. He could focus on just the pain in his backside and the knowledge that Chanyeol was getting off on this just as much. 

When the taller man hit a particularly painful spot, Baekhyun let out a high whine. “Please, sir!” 

There was a long, dangerous pause after that, and he wondered if he’d said the exact right or wrong thing. Thick fingers curled under the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants and pulled slowly. The fabric brushed harshly against Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun gasped loudly, accidentally bucking his hips forward. Chanyeol clucked his disapproval, and Baekhyun knew he was almost

completely gone already with how desperately he started begging. “S-Sir, wait, it was-I, I didn’t mean to-” 

A harsh smack came from the paddle, silencing whatever pleas Baekhyun would have. This was the harshest yet and Baekhyun let out a loud cry. Chanyeol pulled his pants the rest of the way down, but left them bunched at Baekhyun’s ankles, restricting the shorter man’s movement. 

Three spanks later and the Baekhyun was practically drooling on the sheets. It was getting increasingly less possible for Baekhyun to stay still. Thankfully, Chanyeol decided to have mercy. “Touch yourself.” 

Baekhyun let out a string of  _ thank you sir thank you thank you _ and was almost to his cock when Chanyeol added, “Not there. Touch your nipples.” Or perhaps he was not so merciful after all. 

Begrudging but still determined to be good, Baekhyun hiked up his shirt a little and gently rolled one nipple between two fingers. The effect was instantaneous, and Baekhyun arched his back with a moan that was probably too loud for Chanyeol’s thin walls. While still trying to prepare for another spank, Baekhyun registered something traveling up his thighs. Something wet and warm and- 

“Oh fuck, sir,  _ please _ ,” he keened, and oh yeah, he was definitely being too loud. That didn’t stop the taller man in the slightest, who made a slow circle over Baekhyun’s ass. Chanyeol covered Baekhyun in his tongue, occasionally stopping to leave a mark or to remind Baekhyun to keep playing with himself. Baekhyun was fully shaking when Chanyeol finally pulled away. 

“Twist your nipple. Hard.” Baekhyun did as he was told just as the paddle started again and Baekhyun _screamed_. 

“You like that, Bunny? Such a good boy,” Chanyeol praised, spanking Baekhyun lightly a couple times in between his words. “You look so good spread out for me like this, you know? Make me so hard.” 

“Please, Chanyeol, I’ve been so good,” Baekhyun babbled. He was so close, _so fucking close_ , and all he could think about was Chanyeol massive hands and how good they felt when they held him down. “Please, please fuck me.” 

“You gonna come like this?” Chanyeol continued as though Baekhyun had never spoken. “Go ahead, come all over yourself just from being in so much pain, my pretty baby boy.” 

The slight humiliation sent Baekhyun over the edge and he came shaking and begging and nearly crying. Some of his release even got to his chin, and the thought of coming this hard just

from the paddle and his nipples nearly made him hard again. Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun’s thighs gently. “You alright? Need to move yet?” 

It took Baekhyun a few seconds to get a hold of words and sentences, but he shook his head vehemently. “No, ‘m good, just...fuck.” 

Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun smiled a little. He felt like jello and he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to stay in this position, but he was happy to continue like this. 

“Alright, baby. Get up on your hands and knees when you think you can. I have my surprise for you ready.” That was motivation enough for Baekhyun to get moving. 

Baekhyun felt soft material go around his eyes and froze. A...blindfold. They’d talked about this at some point, and Baekhyun was fine with it then. But now, something cold and uncomfortable ran through his veins. Something was definitely not right. The way the fabric scratched his eyes, 

how it blocked all light from coming in, how the sound of Chanyeol tying the fabric sounded sinister through the filter of his panic. Something was definitely wrong. 

“Alright?” Wrong. 

A pause. 

“Baby boy, answer me.” Need to get out, need to get away- 

“Baekhyun?”  _ Wrong wrong wrong. _ “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” He tried to answer and it came out as a sob. 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was still talking, and he whined a little because he knew Chanyeol was distressed and he knew it was also his fault, and he’d been a horrible, horrible sub 

Normally, Baekhyun liked this floaty feeling, like being suspended in the air. He remembered being tossed up by his dad as a kid, way up high into the air. That little thrill right before he was caught, the way his heart seemed to crawl up to his throat to scream with him for a fantastic moment. 

This was different. It was like being thrown off of a cliff and waiting for the moment to hit the ground. His heart was so far up his throat that it was hard to breathe, and he tried to cough it out but it wouldn’t budge. He felt so detached from the world, like he was a million miles away in his own head, with only the thought  _ I can’t see _ running through his head. 

It felt like an eternity before the blindfold was ripped from his head and he let out a sigh of relief because he could  _ see _ again, could make out the cheap covers of Chanyeol’s bed

and that nice wristwatch on his bedside table that Baekhyun got him for Christmas, and finally, could make out his boyfriend’s worried face. 

When Baekhyun let out a sob this time, he didn’t stop for a while. Chanyeol held him tight through the whole thing, and Baekhyun wished he could express his gratitude, but he was too busy shaking and crying and trying to make sense of what he was feeling. 

He felt inside out, like he’d been beaten and stretched out to lay burning in the sun. He felt cold too, despite the blanket Chanyeol had wrapped him in. And there was this other feeling, one that he was having trouble putting a name to. There was a word for it. Like reaching out for someone who doesn’t want you. Like coming home to an empty apartment. Like being suffocated by air. There’s a word for it, a word that even children know, but somehow Baekhyun can’t remember it. 

Eventually, Baekhyun calmed down a little, so his tears were more silent. “Baekhyun? You with me, angel?” 

Baekhyun made a small noise of acknowledgment. He didn’t really feel like talking yet. 

“Okay, good boy. I was thinking that a bath might help. Would you like that?” When Baekhyun tensed, Chanyeol corrected himself. “I’ll stay with you for the entire thing, Baekhyun. I’m not leaving your side.” 

This set off a new bout of tears for Baekhyun, and he really, really didn’t want Chanyeol to think he’d said something wrong, but he couldn’t really communicate himself well. The taller boy was patient, however, and when Baekhyun said he wanted a bath, Chanyeol picked him up and walked them both to the bathroom. 

After running the bath, Chanyeol slowly lowered Baekhyun into the tub and Baekhyun flinched away when the water hit his backside. He knew vaguely that he was probably hurting Chanyeol a little with how hard he was clutching him, but he couldn’t quite get his fingers to unclench yet. 

Chanyeol gently pried Baekhyun’s fingers off, promising that he was just coming in with Baekhyun. He made good on his promise, quickly sitting behind Baekhyun and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s middle. 

That feeling from before lingered even as the panic subsided and Baekhyun finally got his mind in order enough to think of the word. “Alone.” 

“Hm?” Chanyeol answered. 

Baekhyun shook his head. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud and he didn’t want Chanyeol to get the wrong idea. “Sorry,” he mumbled to the water below him, wringing his hands a little.

Chanyeol’s large, calloused hand pushed between Baekhyun’s, presumably so he could fiddle with that instead. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Baekhyun.” He dropped a kiss to the older man’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Baekhyun was silent for a while again and he was endlessly grateful to Chanyeol and his seemingly limitless patience. “I...The blindfold. I don’t like it.” 

Chanyeol hummed softly. “What don’t you like about it?” 

“Not sure. I just…” Baekhyun sighed, tracing the veins on Chanyeol’s hands. “It was really sudden and I guess I like being able to see. I don’t like feeling alone. S-Sorry.” He felt like such a failure, ruining a perfectly good scene. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Bunny.  _ I’m _ sorry. If I’d known-” 

“I know.” Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol’s hands were shaking. Somehow, it was kind of comforting to know he wasn’t the only one who was nervous, and it settled something in him to be able to comfort Chanyeol back. “You always take care of me, I know that.” 

Chanyeol breathed shakily into Baekhyun’s ear. “I do. I always will. You’re so good, so good for telling me.” 

They sat in the tub until the bath water had run cold and their toes were pruned, kissing and touching and finally settled. 

\-------- 

Alone. That feeling came to him again a few days later as he was finishing up some ramen for them to eat. Chanyeol was happily flipping through different movies on the TV, and though he was just a few feet away, Baekhyun still felt that odd loneliness. He’d been warned of subdrops and he knew that they sometimes lasted days, or even weeks. 

“Hyung?” Startling a little, Baekhyun smiled quickly. “You okay?” 

“U-Uh, yeah. Ramen’s almost done.” 

Chanyeol seemed less than convinced, but he didn’t say anything. “La La Land or A Star is Born?”

A real smile bloomed on Baekhyun’s face then. He’d just needed a little reminder of how close he was with the taller man, and how loved he was. The feeling didn’t disappear, but it backed off at the way Chanyeol looked at him. “You choose.” 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” 

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He was sure in Chanyeol, that Chanyeol would always be there. 

Baekhyun was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this fic and I hope you liked it! I always felt like there weren't enough subdrop fics out there and then I came across a prompt for subdrop and I was like, "Well, if this isn't a sign." I hope you liked this fic!


End file.
